The Dead Archers
by The New Ace of Spies
Summary: A love story begins between two unexpected souls. The tale of the two dead ones, alone, in Elysium. Both begin to strive for a friendship that was unknown to them before. Set during TLO. One shot. Reviews!


**One-shot about my new favorite ship.**

I was on a hill, sitting on a patch of dead grass, watching the dead being evaluated.

It was quite sad. There were so many people, who did nothing special in their life, earning them the Fields of Asphodel. Or the other people, who believed murder and thiverey was the way one should live, giving them eternal punishments.

Yet, there were so little who actually made a difference in the world, such as Susan B. Anthony. Or George Washington. Barely anyone achieved Elysium, the paradise in the Underworld. It was sad, that so little cared about others and their world, and actually took the chance.

You could call me an expert on this. After all, I've been dead for two years, which you can learn quite a lot from.

And you may ask, who am I?

I am Bianca di Angelo. Daughter of Hades, ex Hunter of Artemis. I myself achieved Elysium, hoping that my friends escaped the punishment I deserved, not them. After all, it was only a gift for my little brother, Nico di Angelo. Something to make his day. But instead, he became depressed. Do I regret picking up the figurine of Hades?

Yes.

Imagining what would have happened if I didn't, brought me to so many paths, it was confusing.

Anyway, I watched three fourths of the crowds go toward the endless fields. Of the remaining one fourth, two twelves went to the Fields of Punishments and the final one twelve went to Elysium.

I sighed. If only people knew what laid for them when they died. The world would be so different then.

More peace and less violence. Elysium would be more crowded.

But I guess this was just how the world was. The best part of the meat was the most expensive. Exactly with Elysium. Eternal partying meant nasty way of dying for most heroes. Like me. And many others.

"Hey," someone said. I turned around to see a young boy, also about twelve. He wore jeans and a red stripped T-shirt.

He walked over and sat down next to me on the patch of dead, yellow and orange grass.

I blushed. I wasn't used to people coming over to sit down next to me. I was used to being alone.

"How did you die?" he inquired, giving a glance at my uniform. The usual white T-shirt, silvery camouflage pants, combat boots, vest and bow and quiver of arrows. "Hunter of Artemis, eh?"

He reminded me vaguely of some god I had met. His light sandy shaggy hair, shining blue eyes, playful grin...

Apollo.

Of course. There was only one person who I could have known that had that face.

"I stole something from the Junkyard of the Gods. I sacrificed myself for my friends and then achieved Elysium." I said quickly and quietly. "Who are you?" I asked, nervously.

He cocked his head curiously at me.

"Lee Fletcher," he finally answered, grinning. "Former Counselor for Cabin 7." I frowned. Lee understood my confusion. "Son of Apollo," he amended.

Thought so. So I did the most reasonable thing.

I edged away from him.

"Hey hey!" Lee lifted his hands in surrender. "I'm different from Apollo in lots of ways."

I gave a puny smile. "Are you in Elysium too?"

Lee grinned, rolling his eyes. "Course!"

"How did you die then?" I turned back toward watching the evaluation.

"I was clubbed by a giant while trying to save Camp Half-Blood from Kronos."

I turned toward him, raising my eyebrows.

"Really?"

Lee blushed. "Yeah. I also led a raid to kill a huge drakon."

"You must have been brave," I said. Lee was a nice kid, I decided.

"And I still am," Lee corrected. I smiled again.

"Brave people were my heroes," I commented.

"Were? Why aren't they anymore?" Lee leaned forward to listen to my answer.

"I'm a hero now. And I'm dead." I leaned on my knees. I stretched my neck, scanning for anyone heading toward Elysium, any Hunters I knew. Or campers that is.

"Cool."

We were both silent for a moment. Probably both thinking about our own problems. Though I could feel Lee's gaze on me.

"Are you a demigod?"

"Yeah," I admitted.

"And who's your parent?" I stared at him for a while, listening to spirits downhill chatter about how nervous they were. I heard judges discussing spirits. I heard almost everything.

Thing is, I _wanted _to answer Lee's question. I wanted to know him better. Much better.

"Hades," I said, biting my lip.

Lee lay down on the floor, stomach on the ground, swinging his legs in the air, facing me.

"Really?" I nodded. "Cool." My eyes widened.

When I told most people I was daughter of Hades, they would start to bow, freaking out. But Lee, he just took it in quickly. He didn't freak out or ask any questions. That was cool.

"What?" Lee demanded. "Do you want me to bow to you?" He started to get up.

"No!" I cried. "It's that your the first person to not freak out. That's really awesome." Lee flashed a grin and sat down in the same position as before.

We stood quiet looking at each other, wondering what the other was thinking. Or at least that was me.

"How old are you?" Lee asked.

"Twelve. You?" I said quickly. "You?"

"Same."

I stared at him curiously.

"You know, I like people who are unselfish," Lee started.

I turned toward Lee, puckering my lips.

"What does that mean?"

"You're cool for a Hunter of Artemis."

I smiled. "Thanks." I hesitated. "And you aren't bad for a kid of Apollo."

Lee's eyes widened. "Really? I thought you were a Hunter of Artemis." I frowned. Lee waved his hands in front of me. "You know? Anti-Boy and all that stuff."

"We're both dead," I reminded him. "So the oath dies with me." He laughed.

"You got that right!"

I was more comfortable around him now. He didn't seem like a stranger. Instead, a friend.

"So I guess we both like the twin archers?" Lee started.

"And bows and arrows?" I added, actually grinning.

"Totally," Lee finished.

He watched me stare at the people being evaluated.

"So you're usually here? I mean watching people be evaluated?"

I shrugged. "Just looking for anyone I know. It gets lonely, you know. When everyone you know is alive and you're the only one dead."

Lee nodded. "I understand. It can be hard."

I tucked a tuft of my dark brown hair behind my ear. This was the first time I was completely my normal self, social and not shy. To a guy.

Lee got up, brushing dirt from his jeans.

"So I can find you here when I'm bored?" he asked. I stood up with him.

I nodded. "Pretty much."

"Cool. I think we're going to have a great friendship."

"I agree," I said without a doubt.

Lee looked at me one more time, as if agonizing over a decision then turned to walk toward the islands of Elysium.

Suddenly, he turned around and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

He blushed then turned around and started to jog toward Elysium.

I gently placed my hand where he had kissed him and watched him leave my sight.

This was just the beginning.

**So how did you like it? Lee/Bianca. I like it a lot. Should I make it with more chapters? I have no clue.  
**


End file.
